Rainfall
by 1wingangel
Summary: Post-Avengers. You're forced to spend the night in New York City after the Chitauri invasion. You have an unexpected visit from the God of Lies. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** I have a lot of spur-of-the-moment stories sitting on my computer, but this is the only one that I've finished and feel relatively comfortable with submitting. So this is highly unusual for me. But I thought I'd give it a shot; a spontaneous fic featuring You and Loki. Yes, you, the reader (Well, as long as you're female.). I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

You sit on the bed in a shoddy hotel room that is supposedly New York-mandated shelter for the thousands stranded by the attack. When aliens had plummeted from the sky and the Avengers destroyed them—and a sizeable chunk of the Big Apple—the mess had created quite a traffic jam for commuters. So the mayor had announced that hotels would open their doors for those who couldn't return home tonight, and you had hurried to the nearest vacancy alongside a stampede of desperate office workers. You lay back on the lumpy mattress, kicking off your heels and flexing your toes. You realize that you'll be wearing the same clothes tomorrow. You wonder if this is the kind of hotel that provides soap and shampoo in the bathroom. A grinning crack in the ceiling hints otherwise.

Thunder rumbles overhead. You roll onto your side to face the window, and see rain just beginning to descend upon a ruined and rebuilding city. Falling drops glitter in the moonlight and blur your window. You stand up and pull it open, filling the stuffy room with cool air. Goosebumps rise on your skin from the chill. The steady percussion of construction pounds in the distance.

"You mortals always amuse me." A silken voice startles you, and you whirl around to see…nothing. But you're certain you'd heard someone in the room…a man. "War ravages your cities, yet you rebuild them time and again, reconstructing your pathetic lives of work and oppression." You're sure this voice is inside the room. But where? Everywhere you look, you see no one but yourself. "You cannot refuse your desire for laws and labor. It is your instinct to be governed. That is why your freedom is a lie." Something golden flashes in the corner of your eye.

A man stands in the mirror, standing opposite of you beside the bed. You glance around, but he isn't in the room. Only the mirror. You stare at him. He smiles, his face boyish under a frame of long dark hair. Golden plates of armor shine in the dismal light. "You look afraid. You don't need to be. I come bearing good news. I will return." He laughs, showing even white teeth. "I will give you freedom from your delusions. I will be your master."

You shake your head at the man in the mirror. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" You wonder if this is some sort of hallucination. You're tired, after all.

"I speak of your future. I am a god." He steps forward, moving behind your reflection. He's surprisingly tall. You sense nothing but the wet breeze. He hisses, "I am Loki, and one day you will bow to my command." You feel a chill, but not from the rain. You see him place a hand on your shoulder, and you feel the pressure on your skin and turn to face him next to you.

What's happening? How is he in the mirror one moment and here the next? He must be real; you feel body heat from his hold on your shoulder. You look up at him, and are surprised by his bright green eyes. "And why should I bow to you?"

Loki smiles again, mischief glinting in his eyes. He steps forward, towering over you. "Because," his voice lowers, "you will not be able to resist." Loki stands there, much too close, heat building between you, his eyes staring you down and you suddenly feel small and powerless and inferior to this strange man. His other hand traces up your right arm.

"You already feel it. My power over you, and you know that you are helpless and weak. You know that I am stronger." His fingers glide over your collarbone. Your pulse quickens and you step away. Loki moves towards you and you back up until you stand against the wall. Loki laughs. "You can't escape. But deep down, you don't want to." He walks towards you and takes your chin in his hand, forcing you to hold his gaze. "You crave subordination. You long for a master." His hand slides to the wall, and you stand frozen in his stare. "This freedom in your world is a lie. I am the truth." His other hand settles on your waist. Loki's mouth is by your ear; his breath stirs in your hair. "I am liberation."

His lips press over yours and you don't fight back; you can't. Something about this man compels you to give in, and somehow, you want to. A distant part of your brain warns you not to trust him, not to submit, but another part of you clings to him, drinking in his power. Loki's hand glides up from your waist and you realize you've taken hold of the lapels of his cape.

Lightning crashes nearby and you open your eyes to find your arms and your room empty. Even the mirror is barren. You look around, catching your breath, but Loki is gone. More lightning flashes outside. You shut the window and press your forehead against the cold glass, feeling the last hint of heat fade away from your lips as you watch the lightning storm rip through the clouds.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. I don't know if I'll write more of these sorts of stories or not, this was very random. If you want to see more, let me know! And please, please, please review!


End file.
